copos de nieve
by NataOdair
Summary: pitch quiere venganza. vengarse de los guardianes, pero para eso necesita a alguien. Y es que acaso nadie se ha preguntado: ¿como Elsa obtuvo sus poderes?- un jelsa :3
1. Chapter 1

El invierno había llegado ya a arendelle, durante todo el tiempo que Elsa llevaba de ser reina todo había marchado perfectamente bien, reinaba con valor y prudencia, las relaciones con los otros pueblos y reinos eran más estables que nunca, y con respecto a anna, ella estaba simplemente feliz, al fin tenía la libertad que había deseado, una sorpresa gigante cuando kristoff y ella se comprometieron. Pero sobre todo Elsa y ella se comportaban en realidad como unas hermanas, unas verdaderas hermanas amorosas y cariñosas, cuidándose una de la otra.

Sin embargo algo iba mal con Elsa, desde hace un tiempo, poco antes del invierno, había estado perdiendo sus poderes, lentamente día con día se debilitaban más y más. Justo como el día de hoy, mientras su hermana había ido a ver a kristoff (como casi todos los días), ella trataba, en el bosque de practicar con toda esa nieve a sus pies, rodeada de los frondosos árboles copados de nieve, desde hacía ya tiempo, no podía crearla, tan solo manipularla, y eso con mucho esfuerzo.

-vamos, vamos-decía Elsa mientras señalaba con sus manos unos montículos de nieve blanca

-tienes que levantarte,….. Vamos –siguió tratando sin éxito alguno

¡PORFAVOR! –dijo ya harta dejando de intentarlo, sentándose en el mismo montículo y mirando sus manos

-¿qué pasa?, ¿no pudieron dejar de funcionar cuando no podía usarlos?, ¿Por qué ahora?-suspiro profundamente- solo unos días más, y los perderé totalmente-no quería llorar, intentaba con toda sus fuerzas no hacerlo, tenía que ocultarlo a todo momento. No le había dicho nada a anna, a nadie más bien. Salía todas las mañanas a tratar a intentar de hacerlos funcionar de nuevo, unos días eran buenos y hasta podía refrescar a olaf y jugar en la nieve con su hermana y los niños del pueblo, otros, ni siquiera un simple copo podía formar.

tenía que ser una broma, ahora que ya los sabia usar, después de más de 10 años, controlar sus poderes ya no era el problema, si no el no tenerlos cuando por fin los había conseguido manipular, era ese cruel destino ,otra vez, casi como una maldición, arrebatándole su libertad de nuevo. No lo contuvo, ahora que no la veía nadie podía derramar las lágrimas que había guardado, silenciosamente, sentada en la nieve con sus manos protegiendo su rostro.

-oh valla, valla, veo que ya te rendiste pequeña-dijo una voz escondida entre el bosque, logrando asustar totalmente a Elsa, poniéndola de pie y en estado de alerta.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto ella en tono defensivo-muéstrate, y deja de jugar con la reina de arendalle

-woah woah, que brava su alteza, si tanto me quieres, bien aquí estoy-dijo un hombre larguirucho con un aspecto sombrío, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro con una tez grisácea saliendo detrás de unos arbustos, moviéndose lenta y perezosamente –conde pitch su majestuosidad-dijo haciendo una reverencia - guardián de las sombras, o tan solo pitch si tu prefieres-

-no le he permitido tutearme, ¿Qué hace aquí?-cuestiono Elsa, un poco más relajada, pero igual en posición de batalla.

-solo he venido a verla reina, por si le faltaba compañía, además puedo yo preguntarle lo mismo-dijo sonriendo, sentándose en el mismo montículo que ella estaba.

-yo no le he pedido su compañía, y no le interesa lo que pueda estar haciendo, así que, de la manera más atenta le pido que se marche en este instante, buenas tardes.-Elsa hizo un ademan de despedida y se volteó de espaldas esperando a que este se fuera.

-está bien, me voy-se levantó del montículo y empezó a andar-aunque podría ayudarle con, ya sabe, la perdida de sus poderes-dijo sin voltearla ver

-¿cómo sabe eso?-Elsa volteo a verlo alertada, haciendo que pitch frenara y la mirara-veo que eso si le interesa, ¿Qué cómo me entere? Eso no importa, importa que yo puedo ayudarla jovencita

-claro, y como puede hacerlo, señor-dijo Elsa desconfiada e incrédula y poniendo énfasis en la última palabra-y por supuesto, ¿Por qué habría de creer en un desconocido que me encuentro en el bosque?

-Eso ERES Elsa sospechoso, pero créeme, créeme serio si yo mas de Tus poderes tú Mismo-DIJO ella camina directamente hacia la obtención de menos de medio metro de distancia. Él era más que alta ella y al ver la distancia entre el tratamiento Ellos Elsa de alejarse lo más posible-son malos, puede registrarse probártelo, ¿Cómo te conseguiste poderes Tus, reina?

-de nacimiento, mis padres me dijeron que nací con ellos –respondió ella sin dudarlo

-¡JA!, que bien te mintieron tus padres pequeña-dijo pitch volteándose incrédulo y alejándose –claro que nadie nace así, no seas tonta, a ti te dieron tus poderes, más claro no puede estar. Y yo sé quién te los dio y por qué ahora los estás perdiendo –sonrió tras decir esto

-¿Quién fue?-ahora fue Elsa quien se dirigió hasta él –dímelo ahora

-¿no que no te importaba?, el culpable de que tu hayas sufrido toda tu infancia encerrada, sola, sin absolutamente nadie, tratando de proteger a tu hermana. No lográndolo claro. Pero, al poder hacerlo, al poder controlarlo, él te los quita ¡que absolutamente trágico!-la mirada de odio y satisfacción en sus ojos era más que clara

-¡¿Quién es?!-lo que había dicho pitch altero a Elsa y la hizo ponerse en posición de batalla con lágrimas, muchas lágrimas en los ojos-habla ahora o juro, juro que te disparo-

-¿sabes qué?, no, no te lo diré –lo dijo la más relajado posible y recargándose en un pino cruzando los brazos-quiero ver que lo hagas-

La acción no tardo y Elsa mando un rayo de hielo filoso justo al árbol, enterrándose en la corteza, pero claro, no en pitch que se había esfumado a otro árbol mucho antes que ella si quiera levantara los brazos

-¡bien!, ¡perfecto! Si sigues así quizás superes a tu creador –

-¿¡mi creador!?- ya no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa. Tomo toda la nieve que estaba alrededor de sus pies y se la arrojó, otra vez falló.

-sí, tu creador-dijo pitch apareciendo detrás de ella- que falló por que no supiste hacer nada, solo dañar a los que querias,aunque vivieses sola, amargada, y distante de cualquier cosa que respirara-

-¡cállate!-volvió a atacar pero fallo, congeló a todo alrededor, sus poderes se salían de control de nuevo, iban a explotar, así que decidió mejor huir que a afrontarlo

-y ahora te vas, porque sabes lo que eres ¿no? Tienes miedo de admitirlo, eres una gran bolsa de vergüenza y miedo eres una amenaza para todo aquel que te rodea –

-¡detente! –comenzó a correr más rápido, se sumergió en lo profundo y frondoso de los pinos, hasta que dejo de escucharlo. Miró hacia atrás y al ver que no había nadie volvió a dirigirse hacia adelante y justo a centímetros estaba el. Elsa soltó un grito y corrió en la dirección contraria-eso bien grita, grita como el monstruo que eres –Elsa llego hasta un claro de nieve blanca sin ningún árbol alrededor solo una plana cama de nieve, pero pitch siguió hablando-un monstruo que nadie entiende, o más bien solo la soledad, tener que ocultarte a ti misma ¡por miedo a ser tú! ¡Que miseria tener que estar en tus zapatos!-grito

-¡basta! Por favor –grito Elsa, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos y cayendo de rodillas en la nieve, llorando-por favor-

-no, no puedes parar lo que eres, tu pueblo tuvo razón, debieron encerrarte en una jaula y dejar que te pudrieras ahí dentro, tendrías más dignidad que ahora, siendo llamada reina helada cuando has perdido tus poderes

-¡YA!- Elsa empezó a mecerse sobre sus rodillas, y sin querer un viento empezó a levantar toda la nieve, formando una tormenta alrededor de ella, iba a estallar.

-¡sí! –dijo pitch al ver la tormenta- Y tú en el fondo lo sabes, ni siquiera mereces la familia que tienes, no la mereces por que la destruiste, lastimaste a tu propia hermana –haciendo que ella levantara aún más la tormenta salvaje a su alrededor.

-destruiste a tu familia, hasta tus padres, la poca vida que vivieron tuvieron que soportarte, es más esconderte de la sociedad, por vergüenza de tenerte como hija, es más, seguro que se fueron por eso, las dejaron por eso, así que su muerte es en parte tu culpa. Tus padres murieron por tu culpa-

-¡NO!-Ya, no había vuelta atrás, había explotado, toda la tormenta a su alrededor se hizo más fuerte y se expandió más y más, en un momento casi toda la nieve del bosque estaba en la tormenta creada por ella, Elsa ya no lo podía controlar se había perdido, por lo menos ya no escuchaba a pitch, se había ido, pero no podía controlarlo, todo lo que podía hacer era llorar y exactamente fue lo que hizo.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA! bueno gracias por leer! y caro si, fue un error cuando lo subí a la pagina, tenia mas sentido en mi escritorio :p de todas formas gracias! aquí les dejo la parte dos:

Cuando despertó estaba acostada en la nieve, rodeada de pinos y a su izquierda un pequeño riachuelo que corría rio abajo. Por su no muy buena orientación presentía que estaba cerca del pueblo a no más de cinco minutos de la primera choza, todo se veía calmado, el suelo no tenía ningún rastro de haber sido convertido en una tormenta gigante ni nada fuera de lo usual. No se acordaba de como había parado la tormenta, pero lo hizo, y hasta estaba en un diferente sitio que cuando empezó; tal vez el viento la arrastro a ella misma hasta ahí, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que ya casi iba a empezar el ocaso y su hermana se espantaría si no estaba en el palacio cuando ella llegara, así que olvidando el feo y desagradable incidente ocurrido minutos antes, se levantó con pereza, apoyando cada músculo de su cuerpo para lograrlo. Por fin se incorporó y volteo a ver cuál era el sendero más rápido para llegar al reino. Se decidió por uno cerca del riachuelo. No dio ni un paso cuando lo escucho: -veo que ya te despertaste ah? Espero que estés mejor- Elsa no hizo ningún movimiento, de seguro era pitch. Se mantuvo firme, tenía que controlarse o volvería a suceder la catástrofe de hace un momento y eso no era una opción, mantendría sus poderes firmes, no le daría la satisfacción. -claro que diría tu nombre si lo supiera-dijo la voz masculina – diría: ¿hey "chica la cual no sé cómo se llama" te encuentras bien?-_ Se volvió loco, la tormenta sí que lo afecto_ pensó Elsa y volteo a ambos lados disimulando escoger el camino para poder ver donde estaba. No lo veía. -Pero, la verdadera pregunta no es esa… realmente es ¿Cómo diablos hiciste esa tormenta?- _¡¿pero qué!?…. ¡Tú hiciste la hiciera grandísimo tonto!,_ pensó Elsa, al borde de gritarlo –Porque sinceramente fue muy buena .Pero claro que para saber eso tendría que preguntártelo y para que me respondieras, si es que quisieras; tendrías que escucharme-suspiró -en fin solo pierdo el tiempo- Ya basta , es suficiente de payasadas. Elsa se cansó de escucharlo y tomo camino hacia el pueblo siguiendo el rio, con grandes zancadas firmes -¡Está bien vete! –Grito la voz más cerca-¡ni siquiera quiero las gracias por salvarte!- -¡¿Salvarme?!-gritó Elsa frenando en seco, volteando a ver de dónde había provenido el sonido de un cuerpo al estrellarse contra el suelo. Había sido atrás de ella. Se acercó cuidadosamente esperando encontrarse a pitch, rodeo un pino y un poco más adelante vio el agujero de nieve en el suelo_ parece que cayó del árbol_ pensó Elsa. Se asomó al hoyo en la nieve pero no pudo ver nada, estaba muy profundo y oscuro .Se levantó observando la arboleda, y vio a su izquierda un largo bastón de madera sosteniéndose de una rama, decidió no prestarle atención, pensando que podría ser una rama quebrada por el impacto, y si no era, si era una de las tretas de pitch era mejor irse antes que pasara otra cosa extraña , así que decidida más que nunca a irse se giró; encontrándose sorpresivamente con unos ojos azules como el hielo que la miraban con un brillo de ilusión y alegría. El dueño de ellos, de tez pálida y cabellos blanquizcos le tendía una sonrisa amigable. -¡¿Puedes verme?!-le pregunto entusiasmado.

les dije que serian mas cortos, pero actualizare pronto GRACIAS POR LEER! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 -parte 1**

-¿¡En serio?! ¿Mm-e me vez?, ¡¿me escuchas!?… oye… ¡¿realmente me vez?!... Esto es raro; normalmente ni siquiera me ven…-dijo emocionado el albino, abalanzándose sobre Elsa que se había quedado sin habla, retrocediendo lentamente y con los ojos como platos. La estaba asustando.-Pero es enserio sí que es raro, ya no eres niña, ¿¡Cómo rayos me vez!¡? No puedes, pero lo haces! ¡Hasta me oyes! Digo, a veces los niños lo hacen pero nunca un jov…..-se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que la tenía arrinconada contra un árbol mirándolo espantada, ella ni siquiera había pronunciado una sola palabra.

-oh, lo siento-retrocedió para darle un poco de espacio- a veces se me olvida, perdón, aunque ahora ya sé cómo se siente hada-dijo soltando una risa–hola , soy Jack, Jack Frost-le dijo tendiéndole la mano. Elsa no reacciono seguía aplastada contra el tronco del árbol

–tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño ¿sí? –le volvió a tender la mano y ahora Elsa se la tomo con cautela retirándola lo más pronto posible

-como te decía soy Jack; guardián, bueno un poco novato en eso pero guardián, del invierno, a mí me deben todas las ventiscas -le dijo mientras señalaba todo el bosque alrededor volteándola a ver con una sonrisa

_ Genial otro loco, en serio que lindo día_ pensó Elsa -¿ah?…. claro, por supuesto-dijo ella mientras lo rodeaba para poder escapar y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible-bueno, que bien por ti… ¿Jack? verdad… que bien por ti, hasta luego.-

salió hacia el bosque pitando pero él no se quedó atrás -¡oye!, espera, chica, no,¡ no te vayas!-grito el albino

Eso solo hizo que ella corriera más rápido-espera, ¡tengo que preguntarte algo!-

Elsa se apresuró esquivo un gran sauce, siguió en marcha, solo podía con un raro en el bosque por día, corrió junto al rio para no perderse, dejaba sus huellas en la fresca nieve, el sendero se abría hacia dos caminos, eligió uno de ellos, ya ni siquiera sabía si iba a arendelle pero ya no le importaba. Volteó rápidamente mientras seguía corriendo para ver si él la seguía aun. Lo hacía, lejos se escuchaba todavía su voz; casi choca con un tronco hueco por voltear a verlo. Saltó el tronco y siguió con su escape.

-En serio no corras ¡no te hare daño! –decía él ya más cerca Elsa continuo y doblo a la derecha, mala elección, enfrente solo había una gran maleza de enredaderas congeladas y llenas de escarcha, se detuvo indecisa, las enredaderas eran muy densas y altas pero se el chico se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, volteo una vez más hacia atrás para darse valor y cruzo la pared de hierba, se raspo y enredo con las mismas. Dificultosamente se iba abriendo paso con las manos y pisando con cuidado el suelo. Al fin consiguió ver la luz por un lado de la hierba, ya casi llegaría a la salida, quitó la poca maleza que la separaba de la luz y caminó. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, sólo sintió como la gravedad la jalaba, se había acabado el piso. Elsa solo gritó y cerró los ojos esperando el choque contra el suelo; que fue mucho más rápido de lo que ella pensó , abrió los ojos y vio el gran abismo debajo de ella, los arboles pinos y maples se veían más pequeños que hormigas desde allí .Elsa se dio cuenta que no había caído. Una plataforma de hielo a modo de piso apoyada en la roca del barranco la sostenía y la separaba de una caída dolorosa; pero ella no la había hecho, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que de las manos del chico la señalaban y aun salían pequeñas escarchas de ellas, él había hecho la plataforma.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!-le cuestiono Elsa sorprendida

-hey-dijo Jack calmado extendiendo la mano y "rescatándola" de la plataforma de hielo volviendo a pisar tierra firme, quedando los dos frente a frente –yo pregunte primero-dijo susurrando.

la cosa se puso HOT; GRACIAS POR LEER Y A LAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS! he leído lo que he escrito y no es muy bueno asi que me esforzare para hacerlo mejor ! bueno este es el cap. 3 y como notaron arriba se va a dividir en 2 osea esta es la primera parte del chap 3 (problemas técnicos), entonces los veo en el chap 3 part 2 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 3-2**

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Jack, estaban lejos del peñasco, se habían metido otra vez en el bosque, él había logrado controlarla, calmarla después de aquel susto, Elsa estaba sentada en un tronco hueco debajo de un sauce, observando como él jugaba con un poco de nieve entre sus manos parado al frente de ella.

-Elsa, me llamo Elsa –

-lindo nombre, bueno Elsa ahora te toca a ti-dijo Jack viéndola a los ojos

-¿el qué?

-preguntarme algo, tú también querías hacerlo así que será como un juego, una tu una yo. Así que dime tu pregunta para que te ilustre con mi inteligencia

-seguro que lo harás…¿Cómo controlas la nieve?

-bien, eso… ya….ya te lo había dicho, soy un guardián, es prácticamente mi trabajo, aunque sin sueldo claro. Mi turno ¡¿Cómo rayos me ves?!-

-con los ojos, eso creo-dijo Elsa reprimiendo una risa a tal pregunta tan rara-¿con que querías que te viera?

-hey, así que si sonríes-dijo él mirándola más cerca con una sonrisa en los labios-escucha, los de mi clase son como… algo raro, como espíritus ¿sí? Cuidamos de los niños en el mundo, solo ellos y eso que en raras ocasiones nos pueden ver, y tu… pues ya sabes me ves

-oye, yo no sé - resoplo con cansancio- de hecho muchas de las cosas que me pasaron hoy no tengo la menor idea de por qué sucedieron ni las entiendo (como que digas que eres un guardián, por ejemplo). Pero en fin, es mi turno ¿Cómo los controlas? Digo, Tus poderes ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿No te cuesta?

-no, es fácil, se puede decir que nací con ellos así que no es tan difícil…. ¿tú tienes problemas con ellos?

-algo así, se controlan por emociones, bueno, ya no lo hacían, pero empecé a perderlos por alguna razón, de hecho hoy es uno de los días en los que han estado muy alterados, pero funcionaron –dijo con una mueca irónica, borrándose instantáneamente y girándose para verlo –pregunta

-pregunta-dijo él viendo su inesperado entusiasmo

-¿podrías enseñarme, a… a… controlarlos?-

-¿yo? Claro, si supiera, no sé cómo "funcionan" exactamente, es como respirar ¿sabes? Se ha vuelto casi como eso, así que quisiera hacerlo, pero no podría… lo siento.

-Ah…-dijo Elsa dejando a un lado su entusiasmo, lo que Jack pudo dar cuenta-gracias

-hazme otra pregunta tal vez esta si te pueda ayudar-

-pero era tu turno-

-pff…. Tú solo pregunta

Elsa no respondió, se había quedado triste al saber que la única persona que podría enseñarle a usar sus poderes, no sabía o tal vez no podía o quería hacerlo. Además no sabía que preguntarle

-vamos-dijo Jack al notarla triste-¡ohh!.. Ya sé, mira- se acercó a la rubia quedando en cuclillas, frente a su cara, con su diestra reposada en su hombro. Levanto una mano en la distancia que separaba sus rostros y de ella surgió un copo perfecto, como una pequeña estrella hermosa y transparente.

Ella se le quedo viendo casi aburrida-yo también puedo hacerlo-dijo ella levantando la mano, sin embargo él se la sostuvo antes de hacer ni una acción-no, no creo que puedas hacer algo así-le enseño más de cerca el copo , Elsa enfoco más la vista y observó lo que él quería que viera. En el minúsculo copo tenia grabado con una buena caligrafía: "hola, Elsa", ella solo sonrió y el mensaje en el copo cambió: "soy Jack, tú guardián, encantado de conocerte " y volvió a cambiar: "Pd: me gusta cuando ríes"-provocando justamente eso en ella.

-Gracias, Jack-dijo ella con dulzura volteándolo ver y con ello al cielo oscuro que se alzaba atrás de él, ya había anochecido-gra…¡ ANNA!-gritó y se levantó de un salto asustando a Jack –tengo que irme, se va a espantar, tengo que llegar antes que ella –exclamó preocupada –lo, lo siento, tengo que irme- añadió encaminándose hacia el bosque.

-espera, te acompaño, no está bien que la gente, y más… si eres una chica, ande sola en el bosque, que tal si un guapo guardián se aparece y te quiere hacer algo-dijo el sonriendo pícaramente, tomándola del brazo, adentrándose en el bosque.

- está bien… así qué... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-woah, créeme que no quieres saberlo -

Siguieron el sendero hasta llegar a arendelle, ella tomada por el brazo de él, continuando con su juego de preguntas: ¿Cómo te convertiste en guardián? ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan rubio? ¿Cómo se siente ser guardián? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque sola? ¿Para qué es exactamente esa vara? ¿Cuánto llevas de vivir aquí?, al final, ya casi lo estaban disfrutando, terminaban casi cada pregunta con algún tipo de sonrisa o carcajada (sobre todo de la parte de él).

Elsa que casi no hacia amigos, sentía que algo le decía que era un buen comienzo, aunque fuese raro y no tuviese lógica, seguía siendo divertido. Cruzaron el pequeño puerto del pueblo, viendo los barcos anclados junto al muelle con la noche de fondo, dirigiéndose hacia la plaza, que seguía con los faroles prendidos y todavía un puñado de pueblerinos caminando

-¿así que tus poderes son de nacimiento?, nunca había conocido a nadie que los tuviese de esa forma; que genial-dijo el volteándola a ver, sin parar de caminar –mi turno: ¿Dónde está tu casa?- preguntó buscando alguna choza o cabaña a la que ella apuntara

-aquí –dijo Elsa, señalando el gigantesco y majestuoso castillo, en el que la reina de arendelle vivía

Jack soltó un silbido de admiración-exactamente… ¿con quién estoy hablando?

-pues…algo así como la reina-soltó ella ruborizándose

-woah, mi más sincera disculpa, su alteza –dijo el haciendo reverencia-es un honor conocerla, reina helada o de…. De…. ¿De que eres reina?-volvió a verla confundido

-arendelle, reina de arendelle –aclaró disimulando una sonrisa –y como tú hiciste dos preguntas me toca a mí-señaló ella, quedando de espaldas al palacio–dijiste que "ustedes" cuidaban de los niños, ¿Qué es eso de ustedes? ¿Hay más guardianes?

-Sí, ¿en serio nunca los viste? ¿Ni de pequeña?-dijo el peliblanco a lo que Elsa negó con la cabeza-bueno, sí somos varios y aunque están un poco locos y son extraños, son amigables… dejémoslo en que son extraños ¿sí?-

-Ni que lo digas, porque, antes de verte un tipo loco vino y me dijo que era un guardián-alegó ella ayudándose de sus manos y gestos – era larguirucho, pálido y francamente detestable…dijo que era guardián de… de…-cerro los ojos para tratar de recordar-de… las sombras, sí de..

-¡PITCH!-dijo Jack apartándose de ella, un tanto asombrado alterado y sobre todo enojado-¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí?! ¿q- que te dijo a ti? –le espetó gritando y empezando a girar alrededor de ella, levantando la nieve que estaba cerca- ¿¡cómo salió de su maldito escondite?! Tengo que ir a decirle a norte…si, ya, ahora-

-Jack-le dijo Elsa

-tengo que ir a ver a los demás debe de estar planeando algo tengo que decirles pero, no, no, me debo quedar así lo sorprenderé si,…-

-Jack, por favor cálmate-

-o ¿si es una trampa? ¿Por qué se aparece ahora? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

-Jack

-¡tiene que ser una broma! Por qué lo hace jus-

-¡JACK!- le grito la rubia a todo pulmón logrando que él se calmara y la observara -¡TRANQUILIZATE!

-oye, recuerda que a mí no me ven- le dijo él señalándole hacia atrás, donde medio pueblo que seguía afuera la volteaba a ver preocupados.

-¿está usted bien reina?-pregunto un señor que se encontraba cerca de ella

Elsa recupero la compostura y le regalo una mirada furiosa al guardián, el cual solo sonrió en señal de disculpa.-si, gracias-contesto de la forma más tranquila- solo estoy un poco distraída, pensando en voz alta-se giró a ver a las demás personas-pueblo de arendelle, no se preocupen, todo está bien, que tengan una buena noche.-con lo que las personas se empezaron a ir despreocupadas. Ella espero hasta que casi no hubiese nadie afuera pues se disponía a reprender a Jack, se giró a verlo abriendo la boca, para hacer un gran llamado de atención, cuando él tiro de su mano hacia un costado del palacio, dando hasta las ventanas y balcones.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-le cuestiono él

-¿Qué?

-sólo dime

-la que está ahí-respondió la rubia señalando una parte del castillo-el segundo balcón junto a la ventana doble

Lo que siguió la sorprendió tanto que se sonrojó, el joven guardián la tomó pasando su brazo alrededor de su cadera, acercándola hacia su cuerpo, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera protestar sintió que sus pies ya no estaban en el suelo y el viento le pegaba fuerte en la cara. En cuestión de segundos habían llegado al balcón.

-hey…se te olvido decirme ¡que vuelas!-dijo Elsa con el ceño fruncido y tratando de recuperar la respiración por el rápido ascenso.

-lo siento, también controlo el aire por si querías saber -agregó girando la perilla de la puerta del balcón ingresando a la habitación - tienes que decirme exactamente que te dijo él-

-¿qué? ¿Quién?-pregunto Elsa cerrando la puerta por la que habían ingresado

-de pitch, ¿qué te dijo? –

-bueno, no es algo que me guste recordar-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama viendo a Jack-estaba en el bosque ensayando con mis poderes sin tener respuesta, después apareció… pitch y me empezó a decir cosas horribles, que enserio me asustaron, después, me persiguió y… perdí el control de mis poderes, levante toda la nieve…

-pero, ¿Por qué te ataca? Eso no tiene sentido-

-tal vez es porque lo veo-

-no, eso es lo que no tiene sentido. Lo puedes ver y no te ofendería para ahuyentar al único adulto que puede verlo, es más, te usaría… ¡eso!, te quiere usar

-¿usarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

-no lo s…. ¡Miedo!, eso es, tus poderes, dices que se salen de control con las emociones ¿no?-pregunto Jack sin esperar respuesta-quiere eso, usarlos, tiene sentido. Por eso tuve que calmar la tormenta que hiciste, porque te espantó.

-sí debe… espera, tú ¿controlaste la tormenta? ¿La detuviste?... me salvaste

-ah… si algo así-dijo el peliblanco poniéndose colorado-pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es ir con los otros guardianes y avisarles acerca de esto…

-¡Elsa!, gracias al rey del hielo, estas aquí –dijo un joven robusto rubio que había entrado al cuarto sin ni siquiera tocar

-¡k-kristoff!-grito Elsa que se paró de la cama como un resorte, tensa. Que un joven estuviera a solas con la reina de arendelle, no era muy buena imagen y más si estaban en su habitación. Empezó a cavilar que mentira le diría a kristoff para zafarse de la penosa situación, cuando una voz cerca de su cuello le habló

dijo Jack. Lo recordó y se calmó (¿Por qué se le olvidaba tanto?) Volteó a ver a kristoff enojada

-ya te he dicho que toques antes de entrar ¿Qué quieres?-

-oh… lo siento –se disculpó el rubio-es que anna, llegamos antes al palacio y te espero para cenar, pero vio que no aparecías, así que se fue con Olaf a buscarte al bosque. Ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le dije que podría que estuvieras aquí, ¡y mira! Aquí estas-

-oh, bueno menos mal ¿podrías ir por…

-no, Elsa, pitch estaba en el bosque, puede que sepa que es tu hermana y la ataque o le haga algo en lugar de a ti- la interrumpió Jack alterado

-… ¿por anna?-dijo kristoff que no había escuchado ni palabra de lo que Jack dijo

-sí, no, háblale a los guardias vamos a ir por ella, ¿Por qué dejaste que fuera sola?... Como sea, dile al general, enseguida bajo-ordenó ella un poco asustada

-¿no crees que es demasiado, Elsa? Anna casi siempre va a al bosque, y esta con Olaf-agregó kristoff despreocupado, a lo que Jack solo negó con la cabeza.

-te dije que vallas por los guardias, espérame en la plaza-ordenó, sin que el rubio reaccionara-vamos, kristoff ¡vamos!-

-está bien, ya voy-dijo kristoff retirándose confundido

-¿crees que enserio le haga daño?-le pregunto una preocupada Elsa a Jack cuando ya estaban solos

-no sé, pude que te haya estado vigilando y la conozca, créeme que pitch planea todo antes de mover un solo dedo-dijo el platinado, pero viendo que con esto Elsa se ponía más preocupada de lo que ya estaba añadió- no te preocupes yo voy contigo, la puedo ver desde el aire y si pitch está cerca de ella, la defenderé ¿está bien?-la miro más de cerca levantándole la barbilla con la mano.

-está bien-contesto ella mientras veía como el guardián de invierno la soltaba y salía de la habitación para ir a buscar a su hermana, echándole una última mirada antes de desaparecer en el aire .

¡PERDON! no pude actualizar antes por algo malvado llamado escuela, y algo peor aun: tarea y proyectos. si siguen leyendo el fic muchas gracias! y a todos lo que comentan, los leo todos los días sin excepción! les deje este capi un poco mas largo (por que me lo pedían y porque me atrase) bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

ACLARACIONES

caro: gracias por leer y dijiste que tenias preguntas, dímelas tal vez te las pueda responder o no (para no arruinar la trama 6.6)

laidyx: gracias por tus comentarios tan eufusivos, y ya, estarán mas largos. y lo de tu duda: en el primer cap. dije que la historia es después de frozen (de lo que pasa en la peli) elsa ya es reina, pero algo pasa que vuelve a perder sus poderes. se supone que es en el presente, por eso Jack ya es un guardian.


End file.
